Luna's New Familia!
by katmar1994
Summary: After being hit by a truck, Luna is sent into her favorite movie can she help Miguel understand that he can have family and music without altering the movie too much? I don't own COCO, I only own my oc
1. Endings and New Beginings!

**Luna pov:** I'm so excited that my parents and I are on vacation since we're going to Santa Cecilia and I couldn't be happier!

I looked out the window and saw my reflection, I looked at my tan skin, my shoulder-length black hair which was in pig-tails.

All my friends thought that I looked like a girl version of Miguel from my favorite movie 'COCO' the only difference was our eyes, mine are amber colored.

"Luna, your favorite song is on." Mom told me, we smiled since one of my favorite songs is 'Remember Me' Hector's version from the movie.

"Why don't you sing along?" Dad asked me, I smiled even more since my parents love it when I sing to them. "Sure!" I replied to him.

[ **Luna** ]

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to say goodbye_

 _Remember me_

 _Don't let it make you cry_

 _For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart_

 _I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to travel far_

 _Remember me_

 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_

 _Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

 _Until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me!_

"That was amazing sweetheart." Mom said with a smile, I'm happy that my parents smile like that but I stopped. "DAD WATCH OUT!" I shouted in fear, a truck smashed into us.

All I could hear was screaming and I felt pain when suddenly I felt nothing since I had blacked out from the pain. _"What's happening?"_ I thought as I came too.

My vision was blurry and I heard someone calling for help. "What's happened, mijo?" A man asked in worry, before I could hear the response, I blacked out again.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in someone's bed. "Where am I?" I whispered in worry, soon I heard voices but I didn't understand what was being said at the time.

"I'm going to check on her." A women's voice said, as the footsteps came closer I thought about leaving through the window but it was too late since the door opened.

I froze when I saw who the woman was. _"That's Luisa! Miguel's mother!"_ I shouted in my head, she saw that I was up and smiled at me so I relaxed a little.

"I'm happy your awake but you shouldn't be up." Mrs. Rivera told me, so I got back into the bed all while wondering how I ended up in my favorite movie.

Mrs. Rivera told me that Miguel found me out cold in an alley so while Mr. Rivera went to get the doctor, Miguel's Tio Berto helped carry me to their house.

"Thank you for helping me." I said shyly, Mrs. Rivera smiled and said that she'd get something for me to eat despite my protests just then Miguel came in.

I noticed that he looked eleven so I guess we're starting a year before the movie takes place which means I'm one year younger then him. "Hola." Miguel said to me.

"Hi." I replied to him, I was nervous about all of this since I knew that I should've died when that truck hit my parents and I. "Are you okay?" Miguel asked me.

I nodded. "Thank you for helping me." I told him with a smile, Miguel smiled back then asked me where I came from so I told him that I'm from America.

"Where did you live in America?" Miguel asked in excitement, I told him that I lived in Los Angeles, California. "That's so cool." Miguel told me, I smiled a little.

As we talked, I told Miguel that my parents and I were on vacation but a truck hit our car and I had no idea how I ended up in the alley that he had found me in.

 _"That's not really a lie."_ I thought sadly, as I wondered what I was gonna do next, Miguel's Abuelita came into the room with a plate full of food for me.

"I overheard what you said and we decided that you shall stay here." Elena told me, I choked on the food so I grabbed the cup of water and drank.

"What?" I asked after drinking some water, then I realized that I had mentioned to Miguel that my parents had no siblings and my grandparents passed away.

I wanted to protest but when I saw the look Miguel was giving me about arguing with her, I decided against it. "If your family's alright with it." I replied softly.

Miguel and Elena left so I could finish eating then get some more rest but all I could think about was how I couldn't alter any of the events of the movie.

So I decided that I'll try and stay in the background and hopefully I wouldn't change anything in the movie but maybe I could go with Miguel and meet Hector.

Later that night, I finished setting up my photo of my parents and I since it was one we took before school let out for summer break and I missed them dearly.

 _"I promise to be good and hopefully we'll meet again."_ I whispered sadly, I felt tears run down my face but I had to be strong for my parents or else I'd shut down.

I then noticed that I had my castanets still which I was thankful for but I won't be able to play them again since music isn't allowed in the Rivera family so I hid them.

Once that was done, I changed into the pajamas that Rosa gave me to use until I could get some clothes of my own which I'll be getting soon then fell asleep.

 **This is my first story for COCO, so please be gentle and no this isn't a self-insert story, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames.**

 **I also don't speak Spanish so I'll be using Google Translations.**


	2. One Year Later!

**Third Person pov:** It's been one year since Luna has stayed with the Rivera family and she is now elven years old.

 _"Okay the movie starts today and I'm ready for it...I think."_ Luna thought as she got dressed, Luna now wears a long white skirt with red on the end.

A light blue tank top and light brown boots with red hearts on them. "Luna! Come on!" Miguel called to her, they were going to shine shoes in the plaza.

"Coming!" Luna called back, she finished putting her hair into pigtails then ran out of her room. "Be back for lunch you two." Luisa told them as they left.

Since the day Luna started living with the Rivera family, she's helped out around the house and tried to uphold their ban on music but it was hard.

One time while Luna was sweeping outside Mama Coco's room, she had started to sing 'Remember Me' until Elena came by and said 'NO MUSIC!'.

After squeaking out an apology, Luna ran to sweep outside but what she hadn't realized was that Miguel had been playing wrestling with Mama Coco.

At the time he stopped when he heard Luna singing and noticed that Mama Coco started to react a little to the song but stopped when Luna left.

"Dante!" Miguel said happily, Luna laughed when the xolo dog popped up with trash can lid on his head. "Hey boy." Luna said with a smile.

After giving Dante some sweet bread, the two made their way to the plaza but stopped in front of the statue of Ernesto De la Cruz, Migue's idol.

This caused Miguel to tell Luna the story of how Ernesto became famous and how he died after being crushed by a giant bell during his show.

"That dumbbell had it coming." Luna muttered, she always felt it was ironic that Ernesto was crushed by a giant bell since he was a dumbbell.

At the time Miguel had been shining a mariachi's shoes who thought it was a good idea to have Miguel play for him. "Um..Miguel." Luna started.

"Miguel! Luna, what are you doing?" Elena asked them, they tried to explain but Elena hit the mariachi with her shoe. "Ouch." Luna said with a wince.

"My grandson and granddaughter are sweet little angelito's cielito and they want no part of your music!" Elena told the mariachi, he ran off.

The word granddaughter caught Luna by surprise and was about to ask why Elena called her that when Rosa nudged her and shook her head.

"You two will come home now!" Elena announced, before leaving Miguel glanced at Luna then grabbed a flyer for the talent show and followed them.

"How many times do we have to tell you, that place is crawling with mariachi." Tio Berto told them, Miguel and Luna sighed in unison.

"Yes, Tio Berto." They said together, but Luna was surprised that she called Miguel's uncle her uncle then silently scolded herself for that.

Soon they made it home. "Guess where I found your son and daughter." Elena said to Luisa and Enrique, Luna was surprised at the daughter comment.

"They were in the plaza." Elena told them, Miguel's father was disappointed. "We were just shinning shoes." Miguel replied to his father.

"A musician's shoes." Tio Berto added, everyone was surprised and Able lost his hold on a shoe which nearly hit Luna but she ducked in time.

"Does it really matter who's shoes we shine?" Luna timidly asked, she was now trying to get Able's shoe unstuck from the ceiling as he watched.

After trying to explain about wanting to sign up for the talent show, Rosa and Able poked fun at Miguel and that made Luna drop the shoe on Abel's head.

"Oopsie." Luna said sweetly, she had meant to do that. "The oferenda room, now. Vamonos!" Elena orders Miguel and Luna, they follow her with the marigolds.

When they got inside the room, they saw that Mama Coco was there. "Don't give me that look." Elena said to a pouting Miguel, Luna stood by Mama Coco.

Elena then explained why tonight was important as were the photo's of their family, that's when Luna saw a copy of her photo of her parents.

"I added it a few days before last Dia de los Muertos." Elena told Luna, she nodded absentmindedly as she remembered happier times back then.

While Elena was setting the marigolds up, Miguel took Luna's hand and they tried to sneak away only to be caught then Elena brought up Mama Coco's papa.

"Papa? Papa is home." Mama Coco asked, Luna felt her heart break at the sight of Mama Coco forgetting her own father but that will change very soon.

Miguel took hold of Luna's hand and they sneaked out of the oferenda room and to their secret hideout where Miguel set up an oferenda to De la cruz.

This was also where Miguel hid his handmade guitar and where Luna hid her castanets. "We should play together at the plaza." Miguel told her.

"Maybe." Luna replied to him, they sat in silence until Dante came in and Miguel watched his video of Ernesto's best moments but Luna was distracted.

Luna kept thinking about why everyone was acting like she was related to their family with the 'granddaughter' and 'daughter' comments, she asked why?

What Luna didn't know was tonight Miguel's family would make announcement that would surprise and hopefully make her happy to hear.

 **New chapter done! I hope you guys like the new chapter, please review and no flames and a shout out to ReadingBoy01 for your idea.**


	3. Meet the Family!

**Third Person pov:** After practicing with his guitar, Miguel managed to convince Luna to play in the plaza with him.

"We should get our sweatshirts." Luna told Miguel, they went to their rooms and got their sweatshirts, Luna's was light blue.

Luna also got a cloth to hold her castanets so they wouldn't clack together while she moved around as she set them in her skirts pocket.

"Let's go!" Miguel said excitedly, he, Luna and Dante ran on the roof while avoid being seen by anyone until they were almost seen.

"We need to hide!" Luna whispered, they hid in the ofrenda room where Mama Coco was but they also hid Dante and the guitar.

"Miguel, Luna." Elena called, they turned to the three adults. "Nothing! Yes?" Miguel and Luna said at the same time, they glanced at each other.

Enrique told the kids that they'd be working in the shop instead of shining shoes from now on, Miguel was upset by the news.

"Luna, we have more good news." Luisa told her, Luna was confused but waited. "We've already signed the adoption papers." Luisa said happily.

"Adoption papers?" Luna asked her, she had a sinking feeling in her chest. "From this day foreword you are Luna Rivera!" Elena announced happily.

 _"WHAT! This was not suppose to happen!"_ Luna shouted in her head, everyone but Miguel had known about Luna being adopted into the family.

Once the three adults left, Miguel saw Dante eating some of the offerings. "Dante! Stop!" Miguel ordered, he pulled the dog off the table.

But the picture of Mama Imelda fell off and broke. "Not good." Luna said, she picked the photo up and pointed out the folded part.

"That's Ernesto's guitar." Miguel told Luna, Mama Coco started saying 'Papa' and pointed to the picture which made Luna smile a little.

When Miguel compared the guitar in the photo to the one Ernesto held, he became excited. "I'm gonna be a musician!" Miguel whispered.

The two kids went to tell Miguel's parents about the photo only for them to discover Miguel's collection of De la Cruz memorabilia.

"You keep secrets from your own family?" Elena asked in anger, Luna stayed quiet and out of the argument until what Miguel said.

"I don't care if I'm on stupid ofrenda!" Miguel shouted, his family gasped in shock. "Dude harsh." Luna said bluntly, she had to say it.

That's when Elena took the guitar. "Mama!" Enrique shouted. "NO/DON'T!" Miguel and Luna shouted to her, Elena smashed the guitar.

Miguel was so upset that not only did he grab Luna's hand but he snatched the photo back from his father then they ran to the plaza.

They made it to the plaza but no one had a spare guitar that Miguel could use so he and Luna went to the cemetery to get Ernesto's.

"I really think this is a bad idea." Luna said quietly, but she also knew that this had to happen so Luna decided to help Miguel.

Once inside the tomb, Miguel talked to the painting of Ernesto then took the guitar and strummed the strings to test it.

Luna was the only one who noticed the marigold petals glow then saw that she and Miguel were glowing due to the curse.

The grounds keeper saw that the guitar was missing so he opened the door and walked right through Miguel and Luna, the former freaked out.

Miguel and Luna ran out of the tomb while trying to avoid people pretty soon they started running in skeletons which scared Luna this time.

They ran only to end knocking over a skeleton who knew their names. "Miguel? Luna?" The short skeleton said in surprise, the females turned.

"Miguel, Luna?" The female skeletons asked, the male skeleton reattached himself only to have his bones scattered again by the short female skeleton.

"Migueli-ti-ti-ti-ti-to!" The short female skeleton shouted happily, Luna snickered as Miguel was hugged but she laughed to soon as she was hugged next.

"Luna! Our little Mariposa!" The short female skeleton said with a smile, this had Luna blushing beet red. "Remind us how we know you?" Miguel asked her.

"We're your family mijo." The short female skeleton replied, Miguel got Luna out of her grip. "Tia Rostia?" Miguel asked her. "Si!" Rosita said with a wave.

Miguel turned to the other skeletons. "Papa Julio?" Miguel asked him, Julio waved with an awkward smile. "Tia Victoria?" Miguel asked her, she looked at them.

"They don't seem entirely dead." Victoria said as she poked Luna's face, a couple passed through Miguel. "They're not entirely alive either." Rosita added.

"We need Mama Imelda! She'll know what to do." Julio said as he grabbed his hat, just then two twin skeletons appeared as they ran to the group.

"Oye!" "It's Mama Imelda!" "She couldn't cross over!" "She's stuck-" "On the other side!" The twins said to their family, Luna knew who they were.

"Tio Oscar? Tio Felipe?" Miguel asked them, the twins looked at the kids. "Oh, hey Miguel, Luna." Felipe replied, he and Oscar gasped in shock.

Luna had to pinch her left arm to keep from laughing. "But if Mama Imelda can't come to us." Rosita started. "Then we are going to her." Julio finished.

He took Miguel and Luna's hands so they could follow him and the rest of the family to the marigold bridge. "Whoa." Luna said in awe, this was amazing.

"Come on, it's okay." Julio told the kids, they stepped onto the bridge and soon they stopped glowing just then Dante ran past them.

Once Miguel and Luna caught up to Dante, they saw a huge city. "This is awesome." Luna said in amazement, Miguel agreed with her.

The kids put their hoods up to avoid being stared at by everyone and soon they were heading to the Department of family reunions.

Once inside they saw a skeleton in a purple dress hit a computer with her shoe as she called it 'a devil box!' Luna was amused by the scene.

But became shy and hid behind Miguel when Julio got Mama Imelda's attention, she then saw the kids. "Miguel? Luna?" Mama Imelda asked in surprise.

"What is going on?" Mama Imelda asked everyone, just then a clerk poked his head of the office and asked for the Rivera family to come inside.

When the clerk announced that the kids were cursed, Miguel explained what happened while Luna stayed silent since it wasn't her place to intervene yet.

"But none of this explains why I couldn't cross over." Imelda said as she paced, Luna looked at Miguel and he took the photo out of his pocket.

"You took my photo off the ofrenda?!" Imelda asked him, Luna decided to intervene. "Actually it fell off." Luna said timidly, she was shy around the family.

The clerk then told the kids that all they needed was a family blessing to get back. "But it won't work on Luna." Victoria reminded everyone, but it would.

Miguel then told them that his parents already adopted Luna today. "So the blessing will work on her." The clerk added in, so Imelda gave her blessing.

Only she added her main condition which was for them to never play music and while they didn't want to, they accepted the marigold petal then left.

When Miguel opened his eyes, he saw that he and Luna were okay and didn't see any skeletons. "Now what?" Luna asked Miguel, she already knew.

"We play in the plaza!" Miguel answered, he took her hand then picked up the guitar only to end up right back in the office in the Land of the Dead.

"Two seconds and you already broke your promise." Imelda scolded them, at that point Miguel got an idea to find his mystery relative.

He made the same silly excuse about using the bathroom and pulled Luna away. "You should've come up with something better." Luna said dryly.

 **New chapter up! I really love this scene in the movie, please review and no flames!**


	4. Meeting Hector!

**Miguel pov:** Luna was right, I should've come up with a better excuses since Tio Oscar is talking to a police woman.

"Now what?" Luna asked me, I looked at how far the door was. "We need to go." I told her and Dante, we put up our hoodies.

We almost made it out but we were stopped. "Hold it, muchacho." A police man said to me, as Luna and I turned, our hoods fell.

The policeman's walkie-talkie turned on letting him know about two living kids. "I've got them." He told his fellow officer.

I grabbed Luna's hand as a lot of people came through giving us the chance to escape but Dante went in a different direction.

"Dante!" I whisper shouted, so Luna and I changed our direction and went after him. "We have to hide." Luna whispered to me.

I got a hold of Dante and we hid in a room that was next to another officer's office. "We need a new plan." I whispered to Luna.

Luna and I overheard one of the skeletons say that he knows Ernesto and can get anyone into front row seats to meet him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Luna, she thought for a second. "That your idea is a bad one?" Luna asked bluntly.

"No." I said with a pout, just then the skeleton with a straw hat came out. "Hey! Do you really know De la Cruz?" I asked him.

He started to turn. "Who wants to know-you're alive!" Straw hat shouted, Luna and I pulled him into the phone booth.

I explained why we need to get to Ernesto and straw hat started to think about helping us which amused Luna for some reason.

"Yes! You're going back to the Land of the Living?!" Straw hat asked us, I wasn't sure what to think about this guy.

"D'ya know what? Maybe this isn't such a g-" I started, straw hat then snaps his fingers quickly, like he was firing pistons.

"No, nino, nino, nino. I can help you! You can help me. We can help each other! But most importantly, you can help me." Straw hat said.

Luna peeked out of the phone booth. "Luna! Miguel!" Mama Imelda called to us, I became worried. "I'm Hector." Straw hat told us.

"That's nice!" I replied as I took his arm, a snapping sound caught my attention. "Esperame, chamaco!" Hector called to us.

"Sorry." Luna said with a sheepish smile, I glanced over my shoulder and saw my family get stuck in the revolving door.

I heard Luna giggling so that meant she saw what happened as well. "Okay, you two need to blend in." Hector told us, as we walked.

Luna and I sat on a box as Hector applied the shoe polish onto our faces but we couldn't hold still until he told us to since it tickled.

"Ta-da! Dead as a door-knob." Hector announced, he then told us that he needed to cross the bridge before tonight over.

"So, you get us to De la Cruz." I started to say. "Then we put up your photo when we get home?" Luna finished saying as she held the photo.

"Yes! Such smart kids just one little hiccup. De la Cruz is very hard to get to." Hector told us, Luna looked deep in thought.

"De la Cruz is my only family." I told Hector, Luna's head snapped up and she gave me a look but I tried to ignore it since it was unnerving.

That's when I saw a huge bill board for Ernesto's 'Sunrise Spectacular' and as it turned out Hector couldn't get us into the show.

"Do you know where he's rehearsing?" Luna asked Hector, he then took us to a huge building. "You better have my dress, Hector!" A seamstress skeleton shouted.

"Hola, Ceci!" Hector greeted, she let down the fire escape and we climbed up. "Dante!" Luna scolded, he led us away from Hector and Ceci.

We then ran into Frida Kahlo, she showed us her part in the Sunrise Spectacular and asked us if it was too obvious, Luna and I glanced at each other.

"I think it's just the right amount of obvious." Luna told her, I added my two cents. "But it could use some music." I told Frida, I helped with the music.

"Chamaco's! You can't wonder off on me." Hector said as he lightly scolded us, I then told him that De la Cruz wasn't even here but was hosting a party.

"Hey, Gustavo! You know anything about this?" Hector asked him. "It's the hot ticket but if you're not on the list then your never getting in Chorizo!" Gustavo replied.

I had to hold Luna back since she looked about ready to smack Gustavo with her shoe. "Chorizo?" I asked him, he told us that Hector chocked on some chorizo.

"It was food poisoning!" Hector responded, after the laughter stopped Gustavo told us about the big music competition that was going on in the plaza.

"You know where I can get a guitar?" I asked Hector, he sighed. "I know a guy." Hector answered honestly, he then led us to darker area from the city.

"Miguel, what does that translate to?" Luna asked me, I looked at the sign. "The forgotten." I answered her, Luna shuddered and held my hand for comfort.

We saw some skeletons who called Hector their Primo. "Everyone down here is related to you?" I asked Hector, he told us that everyone here sticks together.

"Why would you want a fake family?" I asked Hector, Luna answered before he did. "Having a fake family is better then no family." Luna told me.

After talking to his Prima's, Hector opened the door to a bungalow that belonged to his friend Chicharron or 'Cheech' to his closets friends.

Cheech told Hector that the only way he'll lend us his guitar is if Hector earns it. "Any requests?" Hector asked him. "You know my favorite." Cheech replied.

[ **Hector** ]

 _Well, everyone knows Juanita_

 _Her eyes each a different color_

 _Her teeth stick out_

 _And her chin goes in_

 _And...her...knuckles, they drag on the floor_

[ **Chicharron** ]

 _Those aren't the words_

[ **Hector** ]

 _There are children present._

 _Her hair is like a briar_

 _She stands in a bowlegged stance_

 _And if I weren't so ugly_

 _She'd possibly give me a chance._

Once the song was over, Cheech smiled as he vanished into dust, Hector was sad and Luna was crying so I hugged her. "What just happened?" I asked Hector, I was confused.

Hector told us about the final death and I realized that's why Luna was crying because she somehow knew about this but I don't know how she knew, soon we left for the plaza.

I really wanted to ask Luna about how she knew about the final death but decided against asking her since it would upset her then I wondered if her parents were here.

"Luna, do you think your parents are here?" I asked her softly, Luna thought for a moment. "If they are then I'd love to see them." Luna answered softly, I hugged her again.

 **New chapter is done! I was really sad about this scene, I don't own the song in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	5. Poco Loco!

**Luna pov:** After leaving Shanty Town, Miguel, Hector, Dante and I rode the sky tram to the plaza.

While Miguel and Hector talked about Ernesto, I kept thinking that maybe just maybe my parents are somewhere down here.

"We're here! Welcome to Plaza De la Cruz!" Hector announced, soon we made to the stage and the MC came out onto it.

"Bienvenidos a todos! Who's ready for some musica?" The MC says happily, everyone in the audience cheered as Miguel and I did.

"Come on. We have to get signed in." Hector told us, we went to sign up for the contest. "We'll play together, right?" Miguel asked me.

"Looks like we will." I replied to him, he was happy that I was going to play with him. "So, what're you going to play?" Hector asked us.

They argued about playing 'Remember Me' but Hector is right, De la Cruz butchered that song which is why Hector's version is better.

"What about 'Poco Loco'?" I asked them, Miguel thought about it. "Let's do it!" Miguel told me, I smiled since I really liked that song.

"Epa! Now that's a song!" Hector said in agreement, while Miguel and I waited our turn Hector helped him with his grito.

"Chica, you ever preformed before?" Hector asked me, I nodded. "I always sang for my friends and family." I responded happily.

Soon it was mine and Miguel's turn on stage so I got out my castanets and waited for Miguel to do his grito and start the song.

But Miguel froze up. "Bring back the singing dogs!" Someone yelled, Hector gestured to Miguel so he yelled his grito and started.

[ **Miguel and Luna** ]

 _Aaaaaaay-ay!_

 _What color is the sky?_

 _Ay mi amor, ay mi amor_

 _You tell me that it's red_

 _Ay mi amor, ay mi amor_

 _Where should I put my shoes?_

 _Ay mi amor, ay mi amor_

 _You say put them on your head_

 _You make me un poco loco_

 _Un poqui-ti-ti-to loco_

 _The way you keep me guessing_

 _I'm nodding and I'm yessing_

 _I'll count it as a blessing_

 _That I'm only un poco loco..._

The crowd went wild as Miguel and I sang, pretty soon Hector was dragged onto the stage by Dante so he started to dance to the beat then he sang along.

[ **Hector** ]

 _The loco that you make me_

 _It is just un poco crazy_

 _The sense that you're not making..._

[ **Miguel** ]

 _The liberties you're taking..._

[ **Hector, Miguel and Luna** ]

 _Leaves my cabeza shaking_

 _You are just un poco loco_

[ **Audience** ]

 _He's just un poco crazy_

 _Leaves my cabeza shaking_

 _He's just un poco crazy_

 _Leaves my cabeza shaking_

 _He's just un poco crazy_

 _Leaves my cabeza shaking_

 _He's just un poco crazy_

 _Leaves my cabeza shaking_

[ **Hector, Miguel and Luna** ]

 _Un poqui-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco!_

After the song was over, the crowd went wild again as they shouted their own gritos but during the performance I saw Miguel's family and that worried me.

"Miguel, look!" whispered to him, he saw where I was pointing to and grabbed my hand as he pulled Hector off stage with us so we could hide.

"Hey! Where are we going? We're about to win this thing." Hector said to us, before we could say anything the MC made the announcement.

The truth about Miguel and I running away from his family was out and Hector was upset that Miguel lied to him which made me feel guilty.

"And what about you?" Hector asked me, I felt tears well up. "I've been adopted into his family but I want to see my parents again." I answered honestly.

Miguel got mad at Hector for not only calling his passion stupid but for also making me cry. "Stay away from us!" Miguel said as he took my hand.

We ran away from Hector and I felt absolutely awful about it. "Maybe we shouldn't have left." I said sadly to Miguel, he walked on only Dante tried to stop him.

This annoyed Miguel even more so when Dante started pulling on my skirt and this made Miguel yell at Dante while attracting everyone's attention.

Miguel saw a police woman talking into her wakie-takie so we made a run for only to end up running into Pepita and Mama Imelda. "Not good." I said fearfully.

"This nonsense ends now you two." Mama Imelda said to us, we managed to get away from Pepita but Mama Imelda started to chase us through an alley.

"Leave us alone!" Miguel shouted to her, we slipped through the bars of a locked gate. "I'm trying to save your life!" Mama Imelda called to us.

"You're ruining my life!" Miguel retorted, this got Mama Imelda's attention. "What?" Mama Imelda asked in shock, I watched quietly as they talked.

As they talked I knew I had to stay quiet. "Luna is the only one who supports me!" Miguel said as he started to cry, Mama Imelda looked at me.

I avoided her gaze even though could feel her stare. "Family is suppose to support each other but you want me to pick a side." Miguel said sadly.

"You'd never understand." Miguel added, he took my hand but before we left, a rich alto voice started to sing and I smiled at the owner of the voice.

Miguel was surprised to see that it was Mama Imelda who started to sing. "I thought you hated music." Miguel said in surprise, I smiled softly.

After Mama Imelda told us she use to love music, I took note of how she still called Hector her husband even if she'd never admit it openly.

Miguel still wanted to get a musician's blessing so we grabbed my hand and we left the alley but I looked back and whispered 'sorry' to Mama Imelda.

As we made our way to De la Cruz, I felt bad. "Miguel, is it really so bad to pick one thing over the other?" I asked him, Miguel stopped and looked at me.

"I mean you can have both music and family so that way you don't have to choose." I explained, he sighed and said it could never happen that way.

"But how do you know if you don't try?" I asked him, I should've stayed quiet. "What do you know?! I bet you'd never have to pick!" Miguel shouted.

"You're family would've been supported you if you chose music but then again maybe they would've made the choice for you!" Miguel snapped at me.

"They would've supported me but I'd choose family every time." I told him calmly, that made him angrier. "Then go back to your stupid family!" Miguel shouted.

He stopped shouting and looked at me, I was crying since he called my family stupid so he tried to apologize but I became mad at him for saying that.

"Let's just get to De la Cruz and get your dumb blessing because after that, I'm done with you!" I said in anger, we walked in silence the rest of the way.

 **Uh-oh Miguel made a huge mistake, can he fix it? Find out in the next chapter, I don't own the song in this chapter.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	6. Truth Revealed!

**Third Person pov:** After finally making it to the hill, Miguel thought getting to the party would be easy.

"I'm gonna wait here." Luna told him, she was still mad for calling her family stupid. "Guess I'm on my own." Miguel muttered.

The only problem was that the guard wouldn't let Miguel in even when he said that he was related to Ernesto De la Cruz.

Miguel came tumbling back out of the crowd and right in front of Luna. "Have a nice a trip?" Luna asked smugly, Miguel glared at her.

Soon Los Chachalacos came to head up to the party so Miguel dragged Luna over to them and explained why they needed to get in.

The band hid Miguel in the trombone while Luna was in an empty case and once on the sky tram, the kids came out of hiding.

They reached the mansion in no time. "Thanks guys." Miguel said to the band, he and Luna made their way inside the mansion.

People saw Ernesto and Miguel tried to get his attention but couldn't over the music so he climbed to where he would be seen.

"Will you help me?" Miguel asked Luna, she rolled her eyes. "Not this time." Luna replied, she didn't want to meet Ernesto.

So Miguel stood up and looked around for his idol when he spotted De la Cruz, Miguel let out his grito then started to play.

[ **Miguel** ]

 _Senoras y senores_

 _Buenas tardes, buenas noches_

 _Buenas tardes, buenas noches_

 _Senoritas y senores_

 _To be here with you tonight_

 _Brings me joy! !que alegria!_

 _For this music is my language_

 _And the world es mi familia_

 _For this music is my language_

 _And the world es mi familia_

[ **Miguel and Ernesto de la Cruz** ]

 _For this music is my language_

 _And the world es mi familia_

[ **Miguel** ]

 _For this music is my langua...ah!_

Luna laughed as Miguel fell into the pool. "He had that coming." Luna said with a smirk, she knew karma had gotten Miguel for his lie and what he had said about her family.

Ernesto had dove into the pool to rescue Miguel, the water made the shoe polish come off and everyone was shocked to see the living boy at the party.

"You...your that living boy." Ernesto said surprise, Miguel then explained why he had come to the party. "But where is the living girl?" Ernesto asked him.

Miguel and Luna locked eyes which made her glare as if daring Miguel to tell everyone she was at the party so he said that she was with her family instead.

Instead of pressing the matter, Ernesto and Miguel spent time together but a while later it was time for the sunrise spectacular to start so the crowd left the mansion.

What Ernesto and Miguel didn't know was that Luna was watching them from the shadows to watch the scene unfold when Hector found them so she'd help him.

"Miguel, I give you my blessing..." Ernesto started to say, but he was stopped. "We had a deal chamaco!" Hector's voice rang out, he was standing the shadows.

Hector had gotten into the party dressed as Frida Kahlo again. "Do you know this...uh...man?" Ernesto asked Miguel, he had his arm wrapped around Miguel.

"I just met him tonight." Miguel answered, that wasn't a lie. "Miguel, I need you to keep your promise." Hector begged, he took out his photo from his vest.

When Ernesto say the photo, he knew who the man was. "Hector?" Ernesto asked him, Hector tried to give the photo to Miguel but Ernesto took from him.

They got to talking about the past but when Hector said a certain line from a movie, Miguel showed him the movie and the scene brought up lost memories for Hector.

Hector and Miguel then realized that Ernesto had poisoned Hector, stolen his songs and guitar all because Hector wanted to go home back to his family instead of touring.

After remembering what really happened that night, Hector got mad and attacked Ernesto so he called guards who dragged Hector away from them and out of the mansion.

Luna silently slipped out of the room and mansion all together then followed the guards to try and help Hector but she wound up in the sinkhole with him but that was fine.

"This isn't how I planned for my night to go." Luna commented, she was wringing water out of her hair. "Thanks for trying to help me." Hector said to her.

Luna gave him a soft smile but frowned as she looked up and knew that soon the guards would be back to toss Miguel into the sinkhole with them so they waited.

"So... what's your story?" Hector asked Luna, she was confused. "My story?" Luna asked him, Hector asked how she met Miguel so she told the story.

"My parents and I we're on vacation, we were going to Santa Cecilia but we got hit by a truck. Miguel found me in an alley so he got help from his family." Luna said sadly.

"When I woke up, I was in Miguel's house and his mother told me what happened but as it turns out my parents didn't survive the crash." Luna finished, she felt tears.

Hector hugged Luna to help calm her down. "I'm sorry." Hector said gently, Luna sighed. "You didn't know." Luna replied to him, the sat in silence for a while.

Pretty soon they heard screaming and knew that the guards were back with Miguel since they tossed him into the sinkhole once he was on the land Luna hugged him.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	7. Secret Song!

**Third Person pov:** Miguel was very surprised when Luna hugged him but he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your family." Miguel told her, Luna smiled and accepted his apology. "Hector?" Miguel called out.

"Kid?" Hector called back, they ran to each other and hugged all while Miguel apologized for lying instead of listening to Hector.

Just as Miguel started to calm down, Hector started to glow. "Hector! What's happening?!" Miguel asked in worry, he was scared.

"She's forgetting." Hector replied sadly, Luna knew who he was talking about. "Who?" Luna asked softly, she wanted to cry.

"My daughter." Hector answered her, Hector explained that his daughter was the reason he wanted to cross the bridge.

"I never should have left Santa Cecilia, all I wanted to do was go home to my family...to my Coco." Hector told the kids.

"Show him the picture." Luna whispered to Miguel, he did just that and told Hector that he was related to Imelda and Coco.

"We're family?" Miguel and Hector asked in surprise, Luna smiled at the duo. _"Finally!"_ Luna thought happily, this was best scene.

Hector told the two kids that he had written a song for Coco and that they'd sing together every night before bed time.

[ **Hector** ]

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to say goodbye_

 _Remember me_

 _Don't let it make you cry_

 _For even if I'm far away_

 _I hold you in my heart_

 _I sing a secret song to you_

 _Each night we are apart_

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to travel far_

 _Remember me_

 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_

[ **Young Coco and Hector** ]

 _Know that I'm with you_

 _The only way that I can be_

 _Until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember..._

[ **Hector** ]

 _...me_

When Hector finished singing, he sighed sadly. "I must be a sorry excuse for a great-great-grandpa." Hector said to Miguel, Luna frowned at that since he's amazing.

"Are you kidding? A minute ago I thought I was related to a murder, your a total upgrade." Miguel retorted, Hector didn't smile so Luna stepped in to help.

"Miguel's right, you're way better than De la Cruz because you have something he doesn't." Luna told Hector, he was curious. "Which is?" Hector asked her.

"You have heart and the love of a family, that's something Ernesto could never have." Luna responded, this time Hector smiled. "She's right." Miguel said happily.

The kids looked and each other with a smile. "We're proud that we're family!" Luna shouted happily. "We're proud to be his family!" Miguel shouted out happily.

Luna and Miguel shouted out their grito's and Hector did they same. "I'm proud to be their family!" Hector shouted with glee, the trio shouted grito's.

That's when they heard a howl. "Dante?" Miguel called out, they saw Dante poke his head into the sinkhole. "Dante!" Luna cheered happily, he howled again.

Pepita and Mama Imelda appeared, Pepita roared causing water to fall onto the kids so they laughed as did Mama Imelda until she saw Hector with them.

"Imelda." Hector greeted, Imelda wasn't pleased. "Hector." Imelda sneered. "You look good." Hector replied a little scared, they flew away from Ernesto's.

On the way to meet up with the rest of the family, it was discovered that Dante was an alebrije the whole time. "Guess Frida was right." Luna said to Miguel.

Miguel smiled at her but then thought back to when Luna first started living with his family, he heard her sing 'Remember Me' outside Mama Coco's room.

 _"How did she know that song?"_ Miguel thought, he'd seen the way Mama Coco reacted to the song even just a little bit, it must've jogged her memory.

Soon, the group landed in the plaza where the rest of the family was waiting. "Miguel, I'm so glad you're okay." Mama Imelda said as she hugged him.

Luna watched as they had a happy reunion and felt a stab at her heart since she missed her parents very much but she didn't want to spoil the moment.

Mama Imelda then hugged Luna which surprised her. "I'm glad that your okay as well." Mama Imelda said to Luna, she blushed in response to that.

But the moment was over when Imelda looked at Hector and accused him of being the reason that the kids were in the sinkhole but they defended him.

Miguel told his family about what really happened and that Hector was fading, while Mama Imelda couldn't forgive Hector, she would help him.

 _"Baby steps."_ Luna thought happily, she knew that it would take the while for the pain to be mended but Hector and Imelda will get there in time.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	8. La Llorona!

**Luna pov:** Thanks to Frida's help, we were able to get into the backstage. "Thanks Frida." I said to her.

"Good luck you two." Frida responded, it was amusing to see everyone get out of their costumes. "How'd you do that?" Miguel asked me.

Hector and I had been the only ones to get out of our costumes easily. "Everyone remember the plan?" I asked with a little worry.

Everyone knew the plan. "Now we just have to find De la Cruz." Mama Imelda said as we turned the corner. "Yes?" Ernesto asked her.

"Ahh!" Imelda and I cried out, the others stayed out of sight. "Don't I know you?" Ernesto asked Imelda, she then hit him with her shoe.

"That's for murdering the love of my life!" Imelda shouted in anger, De la Cruz was confused. "What the? Who the?" Ernesto tried to say.

"She's talking about me!" Hector told him, he looked at Imelda. "I'm the love of your life?" Hector asked her, she was still angry at him.

I then hit Ernesto with my shoe. "That's for trying to kill my brother!" I shouted at Ernesto, he was confused by what I said to him.

"She's talking about me!" Miguel responded, he then looked at me. "You accept that we're siblings now?" Miguel asked me.

"Like duh." I said with a smile, Miguel then pointed to Ernesto's pocket which has Hector's photo in it so we chased after him.

"You said the love of your life." Hector said with a smile, I smirked. "I don't know what I said!" Imelda replied hastily.

"That's what we heard." Miguel and I told her, soon we saw the guards so the boys started to fight and I was impressed.

Imelda and I got to Ernesto who had been trying to get away but he shoved us onto a rising platform. "We got the photo!" I shouted happily.

But the platform began to rise and we ended up on stage. "Uh-oh." I muttered, Miguel and Hector appeared. "What now?" Imelda whispered.

Miguel told her to sing but she stood their frozen until Imelda turned to me. "Sing with me." Imelda told me, I nodded to her.

[ **Imelda and Luna** ]

 _Ay de mi Llorona, Llorona de azul celeste_

 _Ay de mi Llorona, Llorona de azul celeste_

 _Y aunque la vida me cueste Llorona_

 _No dejare de querete_

 _No dejare de quererte_

 _Me subi al pino mas alto, Llorona_

 _A ver si te divisaba_

 _Como el pino era tierno, Llorona_

 _Al vereme llorar, lloraba_

 _Ay de mi Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona de azul celeste_

Hector had been playing the guitar to go along the song and I had been able to keep up with Imelda's dancing, we almost home free until a certain someone got on stage.

[ **Imelda, Luna and Ernesto De la Cruz** ]

 _Ay de mi Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona de azul celeste_

 _Y aunque la vida me cueste Llorona_

 _No dejare de quererte_

[ **Ernesto De la Cruz** ]

 _Y aunque la vida me cueste Llorona_

 _No dejare de quererte_

 _No dejare de quererte_

 _No dejare de quererte_

 _Ay Ay Ay_

 _Ah! Ha Ha Ay!_

Ernesto gave out a pained grito since Mama Imelda and I stomped on his foot so he'd let her go then we ran off stage with Hector's photo in hand, I was happy about that.

Imelda ran right into Hector's arms. "You...you still got it." Hector said happily, I smiled at the star crossed lovers. "I forgot what that felt like." Imelda admitted to him.

Miguel got their attention and Imelda gave us her blessing but allowed us to play music, just as she was about to hand us the petal, Ernesto nabbed Miguel and I.

Ernesto dragged us to the edge of the stage while the rest of the family tried to get to us, Hector pleaded to Ernesto to just let us go but he wouldn't do it.

I looked at the camera and motioned to Tia's Rosita and Victoria, they saw me nodded my head in the direction of the camera and they took care of the rest.

"Hector's the real musician. You're just the guy who murdered him and stole his songs!" Miguel said in anger, I of course agreed and added in my two cents.

"You're nothing more then a psycho who killed his own best friend just to get what he wanted! That's a low blow even for you!" I added in with a glare.

Just as I knew it would happen, Ernesto tossed Miguel and I off the building so Miguel and I held hands as we screamed and feared for our lives.

But luckily Pepita saved us just in time only Miguel lost his grip on the photo even though I didn't want to alter the movie I did intervene just this once.

"Got it!" I said happily, soon Pepita landed and we ran to our family but I looked at Pepita. "Sic him girl!" I told her, Pepita went to have her fun.

After we heard a 'CLANG' I knew that Ernesto hit the bell which fell on top of him. "Ironic...not." I muttered, I saw Hector glowing again.

"We have to hurry!" I told Miguel, Hector and Imelda gave us their blessing so with the photo in hand, we went back to the Land of the Living!

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	9. Mama Coco's Lullaby!

**Miguel pov:** After ending back inside Ernesto's tomb, Luna and I were happy to be back home.

"Grab the guitar and let's go!" Luna ordered, I grabbed the guitar and we ran back to the house. "There they are!" Tio Berto shouted.

Apparently everyone had been out searching for us. "Miguel! Luna!" Papa shouted out, he started to chase after us as we made home.

"Where have you two been?" Abuelita asked us, we didn't answer. "We have to see Mama Coco!" I told her, she saw the guitar.

"What are you doing with that?" Abuelita asked me, Luna and I dodged her then ran to Mama Coco's room and locked the door.

"We've got to hurry!" Luna told me, she was right since we were running out of time so we showed Mama Coco the guitar and photo.

But she didn't respond to us, just then the family came inside. "What are doing to this poor woman?" Abuelita asked us, Papa came to us.

"What has gotten into you two?" Papa asked us, I started to cry. "I thought I lost you." Papa said to me, he then hugged me as Mama hugged Luna.

"We're all together now, that's all that matters now." Mama added, I held Luna's hand. "Not all of us." Luna whispered sadly, she was crying too.

"Miguel! Luna! You apologize to your Mama Coco right now!" Abuelita ordered us, we nodded to each other and I picked up the guitar.

"Mama Coco, your papa wanted you to have this." Luna told her, the family was unsure as to why we brought up her papa but we did.

[ **Miguel and Luna** ]

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to say goodbye_

 _Remember me_

 _Don't let it make you cry_

 _For even if I'm far away_

 _I hold you in my heart_

 _I sing a secret song to you_

 _Each night we are apart_

 _Remember me_

 _Though I have to travel far_

[ **Miguel, Luna and Mama Coco** ]

 _Remember me_

 _Each time you hear a sad guitar_

 _Know that I'm with you_

 _The only way that I can be_

 _Until you're in my arms again_

 _Remember me_

Luna and I saw that Mama Coco was looking more like her old self again. "Elena? What's wrong mija?" Mama Coco asked Abuelita, she was crying in happiness.

"Nothing Mama absolutely nothing." Abuelita said with a smile, Mama Coco turned to us. "My papa used to sing me that song every night." Mama Coco told us.

"He loved Mama Coco." I replied to her, Luna smiled softly. "He loved you a bunch." Luna added in, Mama Coco smiled and started sharing stories about Hector.

Everyone listened since it was time to hear about Papa Hector, we all laughed at some of the funniest things he did just to talk to Mama Imelda back then.

A while later, after we all got cleaned up and put away everything from last night, Luna and I had been sent to our rooms so we could get much needed sleep.

But I couldn't stop thinking about how Luna knew Papa Hector's song for Mama Coco, so I decided to ask her about it so I could finally know how she knew.

"You want to know how I knew the song?" Luna asked me, I nodded. "Si." I replied to her, she became nervous. "Why?" Luna asked me, I sighed.

"It's strange that you knew about the song even before we met Hector." I responded, Luna knew that she couldn't lie to me. "Fine." Luna said with a sigh.

She made me promise not to tell anyone about this. "About what?" I asked her, Luna took out a movie, cd and two books all with the name 'COCO' on them.

"Luna...what is this?" I asked her gently, Luna explained that she's from a world where my family and I are part of a movie, her favorite one to be exact.

"That's why you found me in that alley even though I should have died that day." Luna finished explaining, it took me a minute to process this but I did.

"I'm happy that you didn't die." I commented, Luna was confused as to why I said that. "If you did, we'd never have met." I explained to her happily.

"Is that all?" Luna asked me, I smiled softly. "I'm not sure I would've learned that I could have both family and music without you." I added in.

Luna smiled at me. "I'm sure you would have in the end." Luna said with a soft laugh, I shook my head then left to head to my room for sleep.

But I turned back to her. "I'm happy that we're also a family." I told Luna, she smiled happily. "I'm happy about that too." Luna replied before yawning.

After that I went to my room and changed out of my clothes then laid down on my bed. "I hope we made it in time." I whispered before falling asleep.

 **New chapter done! One left to go, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	10. Familia Forever!

**Third Person pov:** It's another full year since Miguel and Luna's adventure in the Land of the Dead.

Today is Dia de los Muertos once more and everyone is excited while also setting up for festivities in town or in their homes.

Miguel, Luna, Rosa and Abel have been practicing a song that Miguel has written for the occasion since the ban was lifted.

"I'm so happy that we can play music together." Miguel said happily, Luna smiled as she held Socorro, their new baby sister.

"Me too and we don't have to keep it a secret." Luna replied with a smile, they've been playing in the plaza non-stop.

The two 13 and 12 year olds were playing with their sister who was named after Mama Coco while everyone helped set up.

They took her to the oferenda room and reintroduced her to the family that have already passed away but still told their stories.

Abuelita came into the room with a photo of Mama Coco and added it to the oferenda. "We miss her too." Luna said with sad smile.

"Miguel, Luna! You two better go get changed." Luisa told them, Luna handed Socorro over to her mother then went to her room.

Luisa made Luna a light blue dress like the one princess Elena of Avalor wears in the show for her to wear tonight which she loved.

Elena also made Luna some shoes like the ballet folkorioco dancers wear so Luna could dance to the music it would be magical.

Miguel would be wearing a red mariachi suit while he played Papa Hector's guitar, Rosa played the violin, Able on harmonica.

While Luna sang with Miguel then she would play her castanets. "Ready you two?" Rosa asked her cousins, she was excited.

"Ready!" Miguel and Luna responded, today everyone would hear just what the two could really do when it came to music.

[ **Miguel and Luna** ]

 _Say that I'm crazy_

 _Or call me a fool_

 _But last night it seemed_

 _That I dreamed about you_

 _When I opened my mouth_

 _What came out was a song_

 _And you knew every word_

 _And we all sang along_

 _To a melody played_

 _On the strings of our souls_

 _And a rhythm that rattled us_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Our love for each other_

 _Will live on forever_

 _In every beat_

 _Of my proud Corazon_

 _Our love for each other_

 _Will live on forever_

 _In every beat_

 _Of my proud Corazon_

 _Ay mi familia! (Ay mi familia!)_

 _Oiga mi gente_!

 _Canten a coro!_

 _Let it be known (Oiga mi gente!)_

 _Our love for each other (Ay mi familia!)_

 _Will love on forever_

 _In every beat_

 _Of my proud Corazon (Proud Corazon!)_

 _Ay mi familia! (Ay mi familia! Ay mi familia!)_

 _Oiga mi gente!_

 _Canten a coro!_

 _Let it be known (Oiga mi gente!)_

 _Our love for each other (Ay mi familia! Ay mi familia!)_

 _Will live on forever_

 _In every beat_

 _Of my proud Corazon!_

Miguel and Luna let out their grito's as the family clapped for them. "Best song ever!" Luna told Miguel, they smiled then went to eat supper and listen to the stories.

All through out supper Luna could sense the rest of her adopted family having fun but she couldn't stop feeling a sting in her heart since two people were missing.

So Luna went to the oferenda room and looked at the photo of her parents. "I wish you were here." Luna whispered sadly, suddenly she saw a golden glow.

 _"We are here starlight."_ A melodious voice said, Luna turned and saw her parents. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Luna shouted happily, she hugged her parents.

Luna was finally reunited with her beloved parents and they spent the whole night talking about Luna's adventure and what happened after the crash.

"If you two were in the Land the of the Dead, why didn't I see you?" Luna asked her parents, she wanted to know why the hadn't looked for her that night.

 _"We wanted to but thought it was best not to interfere."_ Luna's father Jim responded, her mother Milagro said that Luna had to help Miguel with his lesson.

 _"But now we can check in with you every Dia do los Muertos."_ Jim told Luna, that made her smile and hug her parents which she missed doing everyday.

 _"We've also been adopted into the Rivera family just like you were."_ Milagro told Luna, the news surprised her but she was happy for parents.

"Guess that means our family just grew even more." Luna said jokingly, she and her parents laughed then went back to the rest of their family.

The was a good Day of the Dead since Luna and Miguel had not music but family once more and they couldn't ask for anything better in their lives.

 **Final chapter done! I'd like thank everyone for reading this story, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


End file.
